Beyond The Moon
by Dr. Phil E. Sophical
Summary: Edgar Allen Poe inspired epic poem on the suffering of life with love gone. Rated T to be safe. One shot.


**Beyond the Moon**

**A/N: Just a little idea I had. This time I was inspired by the novel I'm writing in my spare time. I was able to take the basic idea from the subplot of that and turn it into this epic poem. Please note that most of the lines do not rhyme. I can make a rhyme anytime, because I'm a poet and I'm aware of it. I just feel excessive rhyming makes it kind of cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon, but I do own a computer.**

I walk alone

In the lunar light

I walk the weathered roads

The paths and streets

In my hand I hold

The labor of my love

Thirteen fine roses

Twelve are real

The finest specimens of nature

Well kept

And pruned by the hands

Of the gardener

The last rose is different

The thirteenth rose

Is fake

It is fabric and glue

More importantly it is my greatest gift for you

For I know

And I hope that you know too

That I will love you until the last rose dies

As I walk the beaten road to where you await me

My mind tells me to thrust them upon the ground

It tells me to trample them beneath my feet

Yet my heart won't let me

Though I don't know why

What good are they

They are no longer flowers for my lover

No

Not since that fateful night in the midst of the rain

Not since the crack of the gun

And the flash of the muzzle

Took you away

No longer are they flowers for my dearest love

No

They are flowers for a ghost

I pass the sign at the edge of the city

The town where we made our home as husband and wife

I make my way out of that dreadful place

So full of its haunting memories

Memories of you and me

When times were better

I pass the iron fence

With its gothic spires

I pass through into the yard

Rows of stones reminding me of my inevitable future

A future you already met

I walk through the shaded rows

To the stone I've come to so often

I lay my gift of love at the base of the headstone

As I have done so many times

Since that tragic night in the midst of the rain

A single tear rolls down my cheek

As I whisper my sacred promise

I shall love you until the last rose dies

With a great sorrow

Stirring in my heart

I turn from where you lay

I begin the lonesome tread home

I walk the empty streets

Back into the city as it sleeps

I walk alone

For I am the only one awake in the hours of the night

My shadow is the only one that walks beside me

I'm walking the border

A line somewhere in my mind

I can't stand to be here without you

I need you

But you are gone

I walk up to the large wood door

At the front of our home

Where we shared so many memories

But now lies there

A solemn reminder of what happened

I take the key from my pocket

And put it into the lock

I turn it

And enter the house

I sit there in the study

A warm fire in the place

And I can't help but think of the

Tragic night in the midst of the rain

We were walking

When they came upon us

They were determined to succeed

In what they had attempted to do

For so long

Ever since your journey began

They had wanted to succeed

But they never could

Their hatred of failure fueled them

They were determined to end it once and for all

If they couldn't have what they sought

No one could

They had a gun

And they threatened to shoot

But you were too stubborn

You refuse to surrender

With the rain pouring down around us

We ran

You and I together

We heard them say

What a bad mistake we had made

They drew the gun

And took aim

I'll never forget what happened next

The crack of the guns sounded

As they fired the fateful shot

You shoved me to the ground

And I lay there in the mud watching

As your heart bled

Like mine bleeds for you now

The cops came

But they were too late

No machine

No amount of tears

Was enough to save you

Something changed within me that night

With you gone

I developed a hole in my heart

Without you

I had nothing

Life just wasn't worth living anymore

But I struggled through

I had to stay strong

If not for myself

Then for our three children

Without either of us

What would become of them

It scares me to know

They'll be on their own someday

I want to be here

To protect them

And help them

But not as much

As I want to be with you

I sit here

And I find myself prepared to run to you

I hear the reaper approaching

I hear the tap tap tapping

Of his scythe on my door

I hear him rap rap rapping

Upon the wood

Beckoning me

I must say I am tempted

For what do I have to live for

I'm prepared to come to you now

I step up onto the chair

I don my necklace of rope and say my goodbyes

A note on the desk addressed

To whom it may concern

I'm prepared to come to you now

I'm ready to jump into the waiting arms of death

My feet leave the chair

It's over quickly

All that's left

Is the rope

And the slightly swaying remains

Of my former life

I feel no pain

I feel no dread

For I know that now

You and I

Can be together once more

For now and an eternity

We shall be together

In a place beyond the moon

**A/N: That my friends is that. To clear up any confusion, the narrator is May. The dead man is Ash. He was murdered by Team Rocket. Anyways, please review and stop by my profile to vote on which of my stories you like best.**


End file.
